Musings of an MVP
by Bowllie
Summary: Mitsui Hisashi wasn't always the person to ponder about unnecessary thoughts, but tonight there was no escape. -Uncompleted-


2 minutes past midnight and Mitsui Hisashi is sitting solemnly in a bar.

Mitsui stared down at his drink intently, slowly losing himself to his thoughts again. It had been like this for a week now, more often than not. He wasn't always this distracted but now it seems easier to drown in useless thoughts than alcohol these days. A practice the MVP was clearly unfamiliar with. He had always been the type to keep any unimportant or unwanted thoughts buried deep at the back of his mind, but not tonight it seems. Tonight, he had been thinking too much that it became a nuisance to him.

'geez,' he cursed inaudibly, resting his palm on his cheeks with much annoyance. His cheeks radiate a red glow, a sure indication of intoxication. He didn't understand his thoughts nor did he understand why it's haunting him so he didn't try to make sense of it. Instead, he tries to drown in intoxication to put him out of his misery but that proved to be a fail because the more he tries to rid himself of the disturbing thought, the more strong he feels about it.

He pursed his lips irritably, feeling slightly lightheaded from all the alcohol. Another sip and he could feel his stomach going numb. But nothing could take away his irritating thoughts; it had disturbed him far too much. The thick smell of alcohol and cigarettes assaulted his lungs, making his eyes water slightly. He had become slightly unfamiliar with the stench of the inebriated which was a habit he lived through everyday all those months ago.

He shakes his glass lightly in a circular motion, watching the last drip of water circling around the base of the glass as if running away from something. Setting the glass back on the table he waves for the bartender for another drink. With a glass half full, Mitsui stared at his drink again, his eyes heavy with tiredness. Taking a sip of his drink, he could feel the numbness of the alcohol sliding down his throat and into his stomach, leaving a fiery feeling in his body. He closed his eyes to the strong sensation, adjusting to the bitter taste of the alcohol.

Alcohol taste good but it's the aftereffect that he didn't particularly favor.

"Come back again soon!" waved the female waitress as she stood near the exit. Mitsui turned his attention to the waitress, meeting her gaze he let out a slight smile, "thanks." The waitress instantly turned a bright shade of scarlet at the sight of the tall handsome young man. "You're welcome" she managed to whisper under her breath, her eyes gawk in utter fascination for the stranger. Mitsui nods approvingly and disappeared out of sight.

The midnight air was cold that night in Kanagawa; the wind blew unusually strong that the leaves from the trees can't help but sway to and fro gently against each other. Fallen leaves twirl around beneath Mitsui's feet as cold rush of air fluttered lightly against Mitsui's face. The wind is comforting somehow, even in an intoxicated night like this, even when his head feels heavy with lightheadedness, Mitsui finds it somehow relaxing.

Feeling the frost of the night, Mitsui buried his frozen hands deep in his pockets to keep himself warm. In the darkest and loneliest of nights, his thoughts began to flicker through as it usually does these days. He wasn't always the one to think or ponder critically about anything but its different now….

He's different.

Things change.

Spotting an empty bench nearby, he walked slowly towards it, careful to keep his balance.

He sat there; his body slumped against the wooden bench with his hands tucked firmly in his pockets with one of his leg swinging back and forth nervously. Mitsui scanned the place to find that he wasn't alone. Couples seem to be at every corner, holding hands and giggling to themselves. Mitsui's twist his lips into a half smile, embracing the love-filled air in the cool midnight breeze.

The gentle wind brushed through his hair lightly making the strands on his short black hair ruffle against the tender breeze. The serenity pleases him, the gentle bowing of the trees with the gentle brush of the wind calms him. Taking in the tranquility, he sighs heavily.


End file.
